


Retrouvailles

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Evidence, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils se sont affrontés et chacun a gagné le respect de l'autre. mais Ikki a compris depuis longtemps que Shaka n'est pas un humain comme les autres, que sa puissance n'est qu'un versant de l'être qu'il est. Et il est temps qu'il l'admette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> Titre : Retrouvailles  
> Communauté LJ / Jour-Thème: 31_jours / 6 Novembre - Un, deux, trois, soleil !  
> Nombre de mots: # 900  
> Notes: Post première bataille du Sanctuaire… sauf que je me suis un peu arrangée avec une certaine caractéristique de Shaka et que Ikki est un homme jeune, certes, mais un homme quand même (et puis d’abord, même le doublage français était d’accord moi sur ce coup-là :p)  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

 

Plus que trois marches avant le sixième temple. Deux à présent, alors que le pied droit de Ikki rejoint son jumeau, bien à plat sur le rebord de calcaire, patiné par les siècles. Il n’en reste plus qu’une. Etonnant comme cette dernière est difficile à franchir… Il ne s’était pourtant pas posé toutes ces questions quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu’il avait gravi cet escalier, tout entier concentré vers l’aura de son jeune frère en bien mauvaise posture. Sans doute parce qu’il ne savait pas alors ce qu’il allait trouver. 

Cette fois il y est ; et sur le parvis de la Vierge, il se fige. 

Il a été prévenu, ou du moins, il a ouï dire sans cependant donner l’impression de s’y intéresser. Depuis le combat de la sixième heure, Shaka n’a pas refermé les yeux. Pour quelle raison, d’aucuns auraient été bien en peine de l’expliquer, sauf le principal intéressé. Et peut-être, aussi, l’homme qui a été à l’origine de cette ouverture sur le monde. Un homme qui, soudain, perd le fil de ses pensées ; _il_ est là, à quelques pas de lui. Shaka est debout, son corps blanc et mince disparaissant aux trois-quarts dans les tours et les détours d’une étoffe safranée rehaussée de discrets fils d’or entrelacés avec les brins de coton.

La dernière fois… il n’y avait personne sous la stoa. Il n’y avait personne sur le parvis de marbre qui s’enfonce dans les profondeurs du temple. A peine d’ailleurs si le Phoenix avait prêté attention à l’absence de ces détails relevant purement et simplement de l’intimidation de pacotille dont ses alter ego de bronze avaient été gratifiés. Lui n’y avait pas eu droit ; et aujourd’hui, face à ce visage avenant qui lui sourit, il accepte ce qu’il n’a, jusqu’ici, fait que comprendre. L’être qui se tient là est différent. De tous et de tout. De lui. 

Il ne parvient pas à s’extirper de son immobilité cependant ; les yeux grands ouverts le fixent. Un instant se saisit de lui la panique irraisonnée qu’il a déjà éprouvée un jour pas si lointain, lorsque celui que la légende désigne comme l’être le plus proche de Dieu a posé son regard sur lui pour une fois qui devait être la dernière. Mais rien ne vient le foudroyer : ni une main brûlante, ni une parole cruelle, ni un mépris souverain. Ce qu’il a associé à ces yeux n’a plus cours.

Alors ses épaules, qui bien malgré lui se sont creusées, se redressent, de même que son menton. Il n’a pas à avoir peur. Oh bien sûr, le Phoenix n’admettrait pas que ce sentiment ait pu un jour le traverser, lui seul est en mesure de décider si oui, ou non, il a des raisons d’éprouver de la crainte. Lui, et à présent un autre, celui qui l’observe avec bienveillance. 

Ikki prend soudain conscience d’une chose : c’est la première fois qu’il peut prendre le temps de plonger dans _ce_ regard. Jusqu’ici, il n’a fait que le fuir. Ce bleu clair et serein a-t-il réellement essayé de le tuer ? Cette pureté limpide a-elle vraiment charrié le sang et la mort ? Il ne peut y croire tout à coup, alors qu’un vide se creuse dans sa poitrine et l’aspire vers un ciel bordé de cils sombres pour tout horizon.

C’est d’abord la paix qui descend en son âme, tandis que lui, l’oiseau de feu, déploie ses ailes dans cet azur qui semble ne pas avoir de limite. Jamais il ne s’est senti aussi libre. Rien n’entrave son vol, il pourrait aller n’importe où, il ne risquerait rien, protégé comme il l’est. Parce que c’est bien le sentiment d’être abrité qui prédomine dans son errance infinie et il devine que cet espace de calme n’existe que pour lui. Cette découverte inattendue est sur le point de le faire ciller lorsque Shaka fait soudain un pas dans sa direction. Ce faisant, il quitte l’ombre de la stoa. Ce faisant, il entre dans la lumière. Et le Phoenix achève de perdre ses repères. Ce n’est plus le soleil qui brille dans le ciel, mais le ciel qui habite le soleil.

Le bleu envahit toutes ses perceptions, il le voit recouvrir le lourd décor antique qui l’environne, il le devine sur sa peau frissonnante tandis qu’il le drape et le baigne, il le goûte et en savoure la tendre fraîcheur, il entend la douce brise qui l’anime et, oui, en perçoit jusqu’à l’arôme subtil, nourri de lotus et de jasmin.

Lui qui a grandi et vécu dans l’ombre de la Reine Morte, lui qui s’est abreuvé à l’obscurité et à la violence, lui qui a tant peiné - et peine encore – à trouver une lueur au bout d’un chemin que le destin a cruellement hérissé de douleurs et de remords, s’immerge dans une lumière chaleureuse, tandis que la Vierge, soudain très proche de lui, saisit ses mains entre les siennes. 

Il se rend alors compte qu’il n’a pas quitté ce regard qui a constitué toute son existence l’espace d’un instant. L’indien ne le quitte pas des yeux lui non plus, et son sourire s’amenuise – à peine cependant – lorsqu’il murmure à l’attention du seul à qui il ait offert le reflet de son âme :

« J’ai décidé de voir, Ikki, même au risque de me perdre. »

 

 


End file.
